Bang (A Naruto Fanfiction)
by Jubination
Summary: Yosuga has spent her whole life believing she was weak (despite being born into one of the strongest clans in Konoha) and trying to make her father proud. Though, when she gets put on Team 7, she slowly starts to see just how strong she really is. All she wants is for her father to look at her the way he looks at her older sister. All she wants is for her father to look at her.


Yosuga stood in the middle of the training grounds, breathing heavily. She knew she was pushing herself a bit too hard, especially since it was only morning and she had to go to the academy. Large drops of rain fell from the clouded over sky and pelted her harshly, but she paid it no mind. She was determined to get this right.

Still breathing heavily and shivering from the cold rain, Yosuga straightened her right arm out in front of her, fixing her hand so her thumb pointed upwards and her pointer finger pointed straight out in-front of her while her other fingers curled into her fist. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them to reveal her green eyes turned a light lilac color and her pupils dilated. Her kekkei genkai, Rerugan.

Gathering as much chakra as she could at the tip of her pointer finger, she aimed at a tree in-front of her. "Rerugan." A small ball of blue chakra shot through the air and hit the tree, leaving a small, barely noticeable hole in the tree. Yosuga stared at it a moment before gritting her teeth a shooting at the tree four more times. She yelled out in frustration. The tree seemed impenetrable against her balls of chakra. It infuriated her.

"Why can't Yosuga do this!?" She cried out in her small voice and kicked a small puddle of mud as she released the jutsu, leaving her blind from the strain the jutsu put on her eyes. It only worsened her mood as the mud splashed onto her legs and abdomen. She took a step foreword, knowing she shouldn't move when she was blind but too upset to care. This landed her on the ground as she stepped in a pothole just big enough for her foot. Yosuga groaned and rolled onto her back, looking up into the raining sky as her vision started to clear.

She waited for a few more moments for her vision to return to her. It felt like a lot longer before she was granted use to her eyes. Her day was off to a dreary start. She sniffed and slowly stood up before stomping away from the training ground and back to her house. She had to be there before anyone else woke up.

Yosuga was still in a bad mood as she reached her clan's compound and strode into her house, making sure to keep quiet as to not wake her father or sister. She took off her soaked sandals and quietly walked upstairs to her room. Walking into her bathroom, Yosuga wrinkled her nose in distaste as she peeled off her soiled clothes.

Yosuga got in the shower as quickly as she could, lathering herself in soap twice to be sure she got every last particle of dirt off of her. From basically rolling around in the mud, her shower was extended. She hoped this wouldn't cause her a run-in with her family.

After her shower Yosuga quickly got dressed in her normal attire. A black romper with buttons going down the front* and bandages covering her arms and legs completely-to include her hands and fingers- and black ninja sandals. Her dark green clan symbol** was printed on her back. After getting dressed Yosuga walked down the stairs and got an apple, trying to move quickly so she wouldn't have to be confronted with her family.

Yosuga's hopes were quickly flushed away as her sister, Minami, walked downstairs. Yosuga kept quiet, trying to walk out the door before her sister could speak. Before she could leave, Minami threw her arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"Good morning, Yosuga! Going to the academy?" She asked in a bright and cheery voice, smiling as she steered her sister out the door with her. Yosuga nodded. It had stopped raining and the sun was now beginning to come out.

"Yes." She spoke in her normally quiet voice.

"Still? What are you, ten?"

"Yosuga's eleven."

"Yes, as you say." Minami sighed dramatically before smiling. "Well, I just thought you'd be out of the academy at ten, since of course that's when I became a genin and everything." She bragged as they continued walking with Minami's arm still around Yosuga's shoulder. Yosuga sniffed and rubbed her nose a bit. It was a bit red: a sign of a cold. Minami noticed this right away and gasped, smiling. "Aw, do you have a cold? That's a shame. A cold is a sign of weakness, you know."

"Yosuga knows."

"Of course you do. You better not let father catch you with that cold of yours. He'll punish you on the spot! Oh! Am I smelling some possible blackmail material? I think I am!" Minami sang as she removed her arm from Yosuga's shoulder and twirled around.

"Does Minami not have somewhere to be? Yosuga needs to get to class." Yosuga muttered, slightly irritated by her older sister's antics. Minami smiled.

"Of course _Minami_ does." She teased, making fun of Yosuga's speech. " _Minami_ just loves to play with her little sister!" Yosuga rolled her eyes. They were now right in front of the academy. Yosuga walked up the path before entering and leaving her sister who was waving behind her. "Bye my weak little sister!" She called before laughing and walking away.

Yosuga inwardly sighed and walked to her classroom. Iruka was not there yet. Yosuga sniffed again, walking to her seat. As soon as she sat down though, someone jumped on top of it. Yosuga looked up at him. He was her cousin. A member of the branch family, as she was from the head. His hair was the same shade of green, but his was in a sort of Mohawk style, with the hair longer at the top and shorter on the sides, while Yosuga's hair was cut in a short undercut. His eyes were the same green as well. All members of the Shimizu Clan had these traits.

"Does Takeshi need something?" Yosuga asked. Takeshi narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey..." He mumbled lowly, sticking his finger out and touching her nose, making Yosuga lean away from him and lift an eyebrow. "Hey..." He mumbled again before his eyes went wide in realization. "Hey! You're sick aren't you? You have a cold!" Takeshi gasped, jumping down from the desk and checking Yosuga for any more oddities. "My little baby lamb! This doesn't happen usually! You have to be more careful! You were training in the rain, weren't you? You shouldn't be so reckless! You could have..." Takeshi kept going on and on about Yosuga's safety as she stared at him blankly. Then, something flashed into her head.

 _"A cold is a sign of weakness, you know."_ She rememered her sisters words. Yosuga gasped.

"Yosuga is not weak!" She raised her voice, jumping out of her seat. Her voice didn't come out much higher than her normal tone, since she wasn't used to yelling, but the sound of her chair falling back from the force of her standing up got mostly everyone's attention. It became quiet in the classroom as everyone stared at her. It wasn't normal for Yosuga to raise her voice, or speak out in class, for that matter.

Yosuga was giving Takeshi a hard look while he sent her a sheepish one, until she realized how quiet it suddenly was. Yosuga looked around, finding everyone staring at her. She wasn't exactly a fan of being the center of attention, as her face quickly heated up into a crimson blush covering her whole face. But knowing she still had the reputation of her clan to keep up, she cleared her throat and forced her blush away. She looked at Takeshi, giving him her usual blank look.

"Takeshi. Yosuga does not appreciate the way you are treating her. Go sit down." she spoke in her quiet, calm tone. Takeshi stood next to her desk and stiffly saluted her before walking to his desk.

Yosuga sighed before sitting back down. The class returned to their rowdy state.

On the other side of the classroom, Takeshi sat down in his seat, sighing. He didn't mean to say she was weak, he was just worried about her. As soon as he sat down, two of his friends surrounded him.  
"Man, she looked really upset. What did you do this time, Takeshi?" One of his friends, a sandy haired boy named Daisuke asked. Takeshi put up his hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I just...well... it looked like she was sick, so I worried a bit..."  
His friends slapped their hands over their faces. "She didn't look that upset..."  
"Did you hear that undertone? She may as well have told you to go die in a hole."

"Dude, to a woman like her, worrying is like telling her she's ugly. Y'know, if she was Sakura." Ryuu, Takeshi's other friend, a brown haired boy groaned. Daisuke punched Ryuu's shoulder.

"Don't compare Sakura to Yosuga like that! That's an insult to Yosuga!" He scorned. Takeshi wrinkled his nose.

"Guys! Would you stop talking about my cousin like that right infront of me?"

"How can we not?" Ryuu and Daisuke continued to fanboy. "She's smart, strong, cold, beautiful..." Ryuu sighed.  
"She's perfect." Daisuke finished as they both looked to where Yosuga was sitting. She was leaned foreword on the desk with her chin resting on her fist, her usual blank stare cast to the front of the room. "She's like an irresistible poison."

"Yeah. A poison you wouldn't mind dying by." Ryuu agreed. "Do you think she even knows we exist?"

"Well you guys basically stalk her everywhere until she gets annoyed and calls her guards." Takeshi grumbled, fed up with their obsession over his cousin. The way he saw it, it was kind of gross. But that might just be because they were related. "Seriously guys, you follow her around like lost puppies. What do you see in her? She's like... a lamb. Lambs are cute and everything but you don't go following them around do you?"

"A lamb?" Ryuu scoffed. "Please!"

"She's more like a... a ram!" Daisuke exclaimed. Ryuu wrinkled his nose.

"A ram?"

"Yes, a ram!"

"Dude, rams are not attractive."

"You say that like other animals actually are!"

"Shut up! That's not what I meant!"

"Whatever. Anyway, rams are cute when they're small. They look like lambs, actually. But as they grow they get their horns and get stronger." Daisuke explained. Ryuu looked in deep thought for a minute before smiling.

"She's a ram! Dai you're a genius!" They high-fived eachother. Takeshi rolled his eyes.

"You guys just spent the last two minutes thinking of what animal my cousin is. Remind me why I hang out with you guys again?"

"Because we're awesome!" The two boys both answered at the same time.

"Alright class..." The boys ran to their seats as Iruka came in to start the lesson.

*The romper is styled not unlike Sasuke's in the Chunnin Exams. Except the collar is the one shown on the cover and it's made of thick fabric instead of... whatever rubbery thing Sasuke was wearing. And the inside is not white. And there are grey buttons going down the front as mentioned.

**What the clan symbol looks like is not yet decided.


End file.
